Dark Of Dawn
by KillEmWithKindness02
Summary: AU. Halloween Special. Six friends decide to vacation for two nights on Mist Lake Fall Mountain. Upon arrival they are acquainted with a psycopath who knows the woods all to well and will stop at nothing to see one by one fall. Will they survive or will they be dead by then? Only one way to find out...
1. Elmwood Pines

**Writer's Note: On September 13th I said that I would be postponing chapters for _Young & Beautiful._ I also said that I would be taking a break. I dealt with a lot and i'm glad the whole issue is gradually dying down. In that time I really learned what I wanted to do. And what I wanted to do did not make me double think anything. I think that growing up and realizing what you need to do was more important than writing stories at the time. I'm really glad i'm doing this again. **

**Background Information:**

 **The planning phases began on July 20th and ended on the 29th of that month. With the plot finished I constantly checked back on it and tweaked some things.**

 **Things to keep in mind:**

 **Lucas is older than the group by a year. He is nineteen while everyone else is eighteen. Story WILL NOT have a sequel. _Dark of Dawn_ follows a horror, drama, survival video game called _Until Dawn_. ****Anything familiar is not mine. When I interpret a movie into a story I ALWAYS change the plot because I like being creative. Trust me, if you watch the game play then read the story you will see that most of it will be different.**

 **Story takes place in a ski lodge Farkle's family owns in Western Canada on a mountain called Mist Lake Fall Mountain. Name of the** **lodge is _Elmwood Pines._**

 **I'll shut up now and let you read...**

 **...**

 _"Today marks the one year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place in Elmwood Pines. Sheriff Anika who was in charge of the investigation, claims that there is an unknown suspect with an interesting history with the Minkus family. Further reports have been drawn as the ongoing investigation leads to new possible outcomes, including a need for answers on Stuart Minkus' disappearance."_

 **...**

"Oh, c'mon Lucas. Not even," Maya protested.

Lucas chuckled, "I shoot better than you think, babe."

"Fine," she gave in. "Go on."

Lucas aimed the gun at the bag dangling from a tree. In a matter of seconds the gun fired and the bullet hit the exact same spot he targeted.

"Woah," Maya applauded. "Not bad Texan."

"That's right."

"But," the blonde began. "Ima go ahead and say this was a big case of beginner's luck."

"I don't think so." He aimed at a glass bottle and fired. As expected the bullet made contact and broke the bottle.

"In the years you've been on this," he pointed to the center of his waist, "You still think i'm less of an man than Farkle was when he failed his Chem test."

"Hey, be nice."

He leaned the shotgun by a wooden fence and looked around. The white snow and cold air brought back many memories of when he was younger. "The last time I was here, I helped Farkle and his dad make this," the Texan gestured to the shooting range to his left.

"He was a good man, wasn't he?"

"He was good to all of you, but me."

Maya followed Lucas to a nearby bench and sat next to him. "What do you mean?"

"Stuart never liked me. He thought I was a bad influence for Farkle and wanted me to stop hanging out with him."

"When did this happen?"

"Doesn't matter, that was years ago. I just feel guilty because after he disappeared...I didn't feel anything."

The blonde pulled him in for a kiss. "When my grandma died; I didn't cry."

"That makes sense. You're Maya."

The blonde laughed, "C'mon. Our ride is here."

The two walked hand in hand to the station. "You know it's weird coming back here after a whole year. A lot has changed since then."

"Tell me about it. The moment we walked up here everything just came flooding back."

"Hey, what's this?" Lucas stopped in front of a wanted sign. "Ben Walkers. Male. Last seen, March 17, 1988. Last known address, Elmwood Pines."

"Oh my God," Maya gasped. "What if he's still here?"

"No I don't think so. Barely anyone is here at this time."

"Damnit," the blonde cursed. "The doors locked."

"What?"

"What the hell?" she whined as she pulled on the handle. "How else do we get inside?"

"Gee, Maya. If only there was 'n invention that could allow you to open a locked door."

"You have the key, don't you?"

"Farkle gave it to me this morning." Once they entered the station Maya sauntered towards the railing and overlooked the sky. "He handled the disappearance a whole lot better than I imagined," Maya referred to Farkle.

"We should keep an eye on him. By this point he could remember something and just...break."

"And that's how the Farkle Protection Committee was born," Maya laughed. "I'm glad you convinced me into coming, Lucas."

"Anytime, babe."

"Finally," the two entered the station and sat down. "I feel like a kid in a ride."

"I should keep my distance," he joked.

Maya pulled him back down and leaned on his shoulder. "I was a little surprised when I heard Riley wanted to come. I mean after the whole triangle nonsense she really distanced herself from us."

He nodded, dejectedly, "Have you two talked?"

"Not in a long time, no. She found a new crowd with the cheerleaders. I have you. And if i'm right, she might be seeing Nathan."

"Mendes?" he questioned.

"I know. She finally settled for someone better looking than you."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny," he said, sarcastically.

* * *

Zay sat on a bench located at the upper cable car station and he re-read the letter in his hands for the billionth time. His mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that such words can change his life forever.

Once he heard the wrenching noises from the cable car coming to a rest, he stood up and sauntered towards it.

"Maya, I could barely keep up with you in bed," Lucas began not noticing Zay. "What makes you think i'll -?"

"Oh, no," he gagged. "Please. The last thing I need to hear right now is about your sex life."

Maya wrapped her hands around Lucas's waist, "Sure about that? I mean it's kinda hot -"

"The last thing I need right now is sex," he stated.

Lucas noticed the dangling letter in his friend's hand and decided to not say anything. "You coming or are you going to stay here and ponder?"

"I don't want to be the third wheel so I guess i'll ponder."

The Texan rolled his eyes and led Maya up the snowy trail.

* * *

Riley and Farkle walked along the trail leading them to his father's ski lodge. The brunette complained about her feet aching and the cold. Farkle had previously reassured her for the millionth time that they were close, but every other minute she would find a way to complain about something.

"Just five more minutes," Farkle told Riley. "Then you won't have to complain."

She laughed, "You'll hear plenty of that." The two continued to walk in silence for about two minutes before Riley brought up their next subject. "Are you sure it was a good idea to come?"

"What do you mean?"

"We came back to the place your father was last seen. After he disappeared we all sort of lost connection."

"Riley the reason we're here is because I want to have a good time. I don't want this place to remind me of my father's death. I want this place to remind me of the time my friends and I had a good time."

Riley took note when Farkle mentioned his father was dead. He used to cling on to fate just as much as she would. But that's changed.

"I'm really sorry about your break up with Smackle. I was a little sad when I found that out from Missy instead of you."

"Doesn't matter. We're back together again."

"Really?"

"We both realized that arguing about science was a dumb mistake and decided to get back together," he rested the luggage and took a deep breath. "For God's sake, what on Earth are you carrying?"

The brunette pulled him in for a hug just then. She nestled into the crook of his neck and took in his scent, "What's this for?" he asked.

"For everthing in anything. You were always there."

* * *

"What the hell?" Zay grumbled once a snowball made contact with the wall to his left. He turned to the direction it came and saw the brunette with another snowball in his hand.

Smackle always liked teasing her best friend Zay. Once she saw the snow and realized he hadn't seen her, she had to act fast. With the one snowball in her hand she threw at Zay and got him in the chest.

"Great," he muttered.

"Ha ha!"

"You're gonna pay, you know that," he playfully threatened as he bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. In that time Smackle ran to the nearby wooden table and hid behind it. "Where are you hiding, you little chick-a-dee?"

Once the Texan got near to the place she was at, she instantly stood up and threw another snowball, hitting him in the face.

"Bulls eye," Smackle exhilarated.

They exchanged friendly insults while momentarily battling like little children in the snow. "You're going down!"

While Smackle tried to run to the nearest tree, Zay stopped her in between sending them both down to the ground. "Gotcha."

She couldn't contain her laugh for much longer, Zay remained on top of her while staring deep into her brown eyes. "You're done."

"The fun lasted for long, but you have to admit I was a worthy opponent."

"Yes, you were. But now we should get going."

"You're right, but it's no nice up here."

"I know," he pulled her up from the ground. "I could stare at the stars all night long."

"So can I, but there's a chance we might freeze to death in that time."

He laughed before they sauntered towards the cable car station.

"I can already tell this night will be a long one…"

* * *

 **Writer's Note: Right now while i'm writing this, the date is 9/24/16 and you should be reading this on October 22. The series has a total of ten chapters and each will be posted day after day. Ending on Halloween night which unfortunately is on a Monday…smh. I am incredibly excited to read** **your reviews because it only gets better from here, trust me. What do you think so far?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	2. One Way Ticket to the Sprit Realm

**Dark Of Dawn**

 **...**

"Are we gonna get things moving up here or what?" Zay asked his best friend Lucas as they reached the ski lodge.

Lucas stood in the middle of the stair case reminiscing on memories he had with Farkle's family. In ways he felt bad for not being as close to Farkle as he used to be, but most of the time it scared him to think what Stuart would've done if he was still alive and saw that him and Farkle weren't as close.

Zay shoved Lucas in order to get his attention, "Still tired?"

"What? No. Yeah. Exhausted."

"Tell us about it," Smackle chimed as she placed her hand on the railing. "I haven't had any decent hours of sleep since finals came up."

"It's not like you have to worry about that," Maya silenty muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You have the key, right?" Zay asked Lucas.

"I do, but the handle is iced."

"Maybe there's another way in."

"There's millions of ways in, but they're all locked."

"There has to be a window we can get in through," Zay informed.

"Are you suggesting we break in?"

"Well no. I was just suggesting an open window, but breaking in could be an option."

"And have Farkle report us?" Lucas queried. "Just lead the way, Cochise."

The two sauntered down the stairs, "Wait here, we won't take long," Lucas told Maya and Smackle. They rounded the corner and continued to walk.

Zay had never been through anything like this. Being away from home and around his friends was a different expirience than just being around them at school. He agreed to the invitation Farkle told him about via text message because he needed the break - from his parents and Vanessa even though she was in Texas.

After stressing over every single thing in his life, Zay made the choice to get away. He needed this trip like no other to de-stress and concentrate.

"So...Smackle looking pretty hot, right?" Lucas asked merely because he wanted to hear his best friends responce. He's noticed throughout the year that Smackle and Zay have gotten closer and closer by the minute.

"Really? Haven't noticed," the dark-skinned Texan dodged the question.

"Zay, take a look around," he encouraged. "Do you see any parents?"

"That's one of the reasons i'm here - "

"I mean can you imagine a more ripe setting just dripping with erotic possibilities?" Lucas asked as they came across a large frozen rock. "Zay, you've laid all the groundwork, you've been the perfect gentlemen every girl wants, even Maya," he placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "Now it's your turn to make a move - come in for the goddamn kill."

"I don't know, man. She has whatever she has going on with Farkle. And believe me, sex is not on my mind."

"Are you gay?" Lucas asked Zay.

"What? I'm not gay."

"You sure? I mean there's nothing wrong with that, but what kind of guy doesn't want to have sex?"

"The kind of guy who doesn't want to screw the guy's girlfriend who invited him here."

"Just do it. She won't even know what hit her..." Lucas turned his back on Zay and continued to walk.

"Okay i'm pretty sure that was Texas Lucas coming in for the kill."

"What can I say? People change people," the green eyed-well built-Texan sheepishly smiled. "So, lil bud' what's your plan in breaking into Farkle's ski lodge?"

"I don't-I don't have a plan."

"You made it sound like you did."

"I don't..."

"You better start thinking because there are three lovely girls here who will freeze their buns to death, and last time I checked that's not a good way to get laid."

Once they reached a door with windows to the side of it, Lucas spotted a file cabinet and slid it over till it was directly under the window. Zay stepped on top of the rusty cabinet and made his way in through the window, stepping inside the ski lodge.

"Have a flashlight?"

"Yeah, here. Hold on." Lucas slid off his backpack and reached for his flashlight. "Don't break it."

Zay caught the flashlight and turned it on. "Who knew they had a piano down here?"

"I did," Lucas advised as he stepped into the same room Zay was in. "Staurt would teach Farkle and I picked up a few lessons."

Zay continued to look around the basement while Lucas examined the piano. "My mom wanted me to play the piano."

"That's nice," the Texan stated, hardly paying any attention. "This way."

Zay followed Lucas out the basement passing boxes, books, a dead rat, snow boards, more boxes.

"How do you still remember the way?"

"I have a great memory," Lucas informed him. "And don't think I forgot about the twenty dollars you owe me."

"Hey," Zay retorted. "At least be grateful it wasn't one thousand dollars."

Lucas guided him through a left corner, "How did your parents react to that one?"

"Not good," he answered, remembering how angry and disappointed his parents were at him.

The two finally made their way into the first floor. "Wow. This looks the exact same."

Zay walked towards the front door and tried to open it, but it was no use. "Door's jammed from the inside too." He peeked his head from the window and saw Maya and Smackle, at a safe distance from each other.

"Think Maya will be mad that you left her alone with Smackle?"

"Nah," he waved off. "She'll get over it."

"I think there was a bottle of Glade up in the second story bathroom. I'll go get it."

Lucas ran up the stairs leaving Zay alone in the first floor.

Smackle and Maya used to be great friends. But once Smackle stepped up her game and gave herself a complete makeover, their friendship fell apart. The drama between the two aggravated once Maya competed in Speech & Debate and won, beating Smackle in the process.

Lucas opened the drawers under the bathroom sink and as expected - he found the Glade fragrance bottle.

"You know," he began once commencing his steps down the flight of stairs. "If we use my lighter we can unfreeze the door handle."

"One day you're going to have to tell Maya about this," he said eyeing the lighter. "That you smoke."

"Relax. I limited myself down to three cigars for this entire trip, plus i'm going to need something to keep me warm."

He put the lighter in front of the fragrance bottle and pressed. It immediately took the appearance of a flamethrower, defosting the handle in the process.

"About time," Maya mumbled in frustration.

"You're welcome by the way..."

"Never said thank you," she retaliated. "Oh my goodness, just look at this place...if we just start up the fireplace and open some of these blinds to let the moonlight in..."

"Wouldn't you rather spend some alone time with Lucas?" Smackle questioned, with bitterness in her words.

"I'd rather drive my fist up your face-"

"C'mon guys. We're here for Farkle, don't let him hear any of this."

"Where is he by the way?"

"He's coming," Lucas answered as he watched Riley approach the door.

"It feels so good to finally be inside," Riley informed as she spread her arms wide. "It's still cold in here though."

"Home sweet home," Farkle chimed in. "I'll start a fire."

"Hey," Lucas scratched the back of his head. "Where were you two?"

"Why?" Riley asked.

"You two were late, so..."

"That was because Farkle slipped on some snow and dropped his luggage, we spent the half hour trying to retrieve it..."

"Just hurry up next time."

"And why would this be your problem?" Riley questioned, her voice rising.

"Well...considering your sense in directions, something tells me you two got lost."

"Well we didn't. And maybe next time you should worry about yourself instead of me."

"That's enough," Maya tried to end their start at an argument.

"I just think a little girl like you would get lost - "

"You are seconds away from being slapped right now."

"Are you sure you'll reach my cheek?"

"You know what? I can't do this. I'm here for Farkle, not for your pathetic bullshit. Farkle where's the guest cabin?" Riley asked.

"C'mon Riley. There are plenty of rooms here - "

"But there's a cabin further away from Lucas."

Farkle stood up from where he was and walked towards Riley, "I'll go with you."

Lucas scoffed after watching Riley and Farkle walk away.

"Seriously?" Maya asked. "What the hell, Lucas?"

"I'm sorry. I just...I don't know, it happened."

"Then don't let it happen again."

* * *

Riley waited for Farkle outside the lodge while staring at the moon. She heard him close the door and just then she turned to him, "How far is this walk?"

He chuckled, "Not a long one, but we should hurry."

Riley followed him down the stairs and watched him turn on the flashlight. "If I didn't know any better i'd think you'd want to get rid of me."

"No, that's not it at all. And I sort of left Maya and Smackle in the same place without being there to stop them from attacking each other."

Riley hugged herself merely because it was freezing outside. "You know i'd never think they'd have something against each other."

"Me neither. But to them it's all a competition."

"Hey, Farkle?"

"Yeah?" He turned to her.

"How is it?" she asked. "You know, with you and Lucas?"

He sighed and shook his head not wanting to answer the question, but knowing Riley she'd get it out of him either way. "He's here isn't he?"

"I know he's here, but...that didn't answer my question?"

"There's no answer to that, Riley. What happened, happened. That's it. But from the looks of it, he wants to start shit with you."

They continued to walk in silence for about some minutes until they stopped in a shed.

"This isn't the cabin, right?"

"No," he chuckled. "You wouldn't want to be walking in the dark for the rest of the way, right?"

"I guess not."

"Let's see," he began as he pulled down on a white metal handle. Two red lights appeared and Farkle pressed on the one that was to his left. He then moved on to the motor on the bottom and pulled on it twice.

"Wow, i'm impressed," she applauded as the lights outside the shed turned on.

"Just don't get lost on your way up, okay," he stepped out. "If you need anything we're just down hill."

"Don't have too much fun with Smackle. Wouldn't want to wake up the others."

"I can't make promises, honey."

* * *

"Finally," the blonde sighed as she found the bathroom door. She walked towards the shower head and turned on the faucet, as she expected the water was freezing cold.

Lucas and Smackle looked around the house until she finally gave up, "Lucas, I can't find it and neither can you."

"Find what?" Farkle asked as he entered the lodge.

"Spirit board," she answered.

"What?"

"Don't you remember?" Lucas asked. "We were kids...your dad was cleaning his office and I accidently tripped on it? He said he confiscated it from a guest...?"

"I don't - "

"Farkle," Maya began as she walked towards him. "I want to take a shower, but the water is cold."

"Alright, how 'bout this?" He said. "Lucas, you and Smackle look for the spirit board, Maya and I will go fire up the boiler."

"Deal."

* * *

"You sure you know how to fire up a boiler?" Maya asked.

"Why is everyone doubting me?"

"Let me guess, Riley didn't you'd be able to fire the generator?"

"Yeah, but she said it in a sense that didn't make me question my confidence around my friends." They both laughed, "Listen, Maya. I'm really happy you're here."

"Hey, anything for you Farkle. It couldn't have been easy."

Farkle led Maya towards a hallway down in the basement, "Okay, first things first...we have to increase the water pressure before we get the boiler fired up."

"See, i'm not a science geek, so that sounds complicated."

"It's quite simple actually. Turn on the engine..."

Maya stood in front a machine she'd never seen in her life, but there was a notch that if it was twisted it would turn on.

"Good, that's good, now press the button."

She did as told and it seemed to work.

The two returned to the first floor and Maya walked up the stairs.

"No way, you found it?"

"Yeah, it was hidden under a pile of old books," Lucas answered as he held the board.

"Why can't we just watch tv like regular people?"

"Because we have a one way ticket to the spirit realm," Lucas said.

* * *

 **Writers Note: Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter like the first one. Story WILL get better I promise. I got some reviews wondering about the ships Rucas or Lucaya. Well _-trying to me subtle as possible-_ what's a good story without the drama? If you're a Guest, i'd really appreciate it if you gave yourselves a username. A simple on. Like dog4 or something. **

**Reviews:**

 **Jaleftwich02: Always happy to read your reviews. And thank you. The story is filled with many twists you won't see coming.**

 **Guest: I agreed with your review completely. Lucaya is (** **ick) ;) But some stories need drama.**

 **Guest who left a review for Young & Beautiful:** **I read your reviews. It's been months since i've last gotten one and reading yours made me feel really happy.**

 **HoplessRomance: Thank you. Not every story prioritizes ships over the main plot. And you'll find out in future chapters what ship is endgame. Just keep something in mind:** _I love the summer rain._ **;)**

 **Eloi02: Thank you for your review. Hope to see more of you.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	3. Sounds Like Bullshit

**Dark of Dawn**

 **...**

Lucas lighted a candle while Farkle and Smackle were seated on a round table in the Minkus library. The spirit board was in the center of the table while Farkle careened through an old book.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Smackle asked.

"Of course," Lucas exclaimed. "C'mon Smackle, it's just for fun."

"Yeah, well this isn't exactly my definition of fun."

"It is now," the Texan told her.

The three placed their hands on either side of the board, "Who wants to lead us?"

Lucas, Smackle and Farkle exchanged looks.

"I guess i'll go," Lucas grunted before speaking to the board, "Is anyone there?"

It took seconds before the planchette began to move.

"Who's moving it?" Smackle asked in fear.

"I didn't do anything," Farkle replied.

"H" Lucas stated as it moved to the letter.

"What's it spelling?"

"Hold on..."

"E"

"Guys this isn't funny!" Farkle advised.

"It's not us."

"L"

"Shit."

"P"

"Help," They all said.

"Who needs help?" Lucas clarified.

"Here it goes," Farkle instructed as it moved.

"D"

"A" Smackle said.

"D"

"Oh my God," the brunette looked at Farkle.

"Ask it who's dad."

"Farkle, what more clarification do you need?" Lucas queried.

"I don't care," his voice was firm, "Ask it who's dad."

"Stuart?" Lucas asked after a seconds pause. "Is that you?"

The planchette moved to the word 'yes'.

Farkle clenched his jaw merely because he didn't want to break down in front of his girlfriend.

"We can stop - "

"No."

"Dude, it's fine - "

"I want to hear what he says..."

"What do I do?"

"What would you say if you could talk to him one more time?"

He didn't know. What would you say to someone who came back from the dead?

"Let me think..."

"Ask it what happened?"

"What happened to you?" He probed. "Were you murdered?"

The planchette moved to the word 'yes'

"No," Smackle sighed.

"Where?" he questioned. "Who?"

"B"

"A"

"S"

"E"

"Base?"

"It's still moving - "

"M"

"What is it spelling?"

Before the board can make out a letter, the planchette burned their fingers sending it to the floor.

"What the hell?"

Farkle immediately stood up. "This," he gestured to the board. "Is just a whole bunch of bullshit."

"I don't know what's going on."

"Listen. If you two thought that messing with me would somehow help me - "

"What?" Lucas asked. "We didn't do this."

Farkle walked away and slammed the door shut. Leaving Lucas and Smackle alone.

* * *

Riley closed the door to the guest cabin and sighed. This trip was meant to be about her friends, but somehow she and Lucas managed to make it about themselves.

She didn't like how their argument played out, especially in front their friends.

"No, no, no, no," she rummaged through her purse then checked her back pockets to see if her phone was on her, but it was no use. It wasn't there. "You fucking kidding me?"

A minute passed and explicit profanity erupted from the brunette as it was the second phone she had lost in the same year. She sauntered to - what she could make out - as a light switch. Just then she stepped on a book as she squatted down to pick it up. "Native Americans, Myth & Legends"

"Sounds like bullshit, but whatever," she opened the book and read the first chapter. " _Signs and Symbols. Native hunters used symbols carved on trees as signs to communicate with other tribe members_...and now i'm bored." The brunette closed the book and moved to the fireplace on her left, but as she did so, she found a rifle leaning against it.

"Looks like Farkle's dad knew how to hunt," she uttered as she picked it up. After she placed it down, a lantern appeared.

She turned on the lantern and it illuminated the room. Now since there was light, the brunette longed for warmth. She spotted a packet of matches, but that wouldn't get the fire going. "The book," she spoke as she came to a realization.

Riley ripped a random page from the book and as she was about to crumble it she spotted a weird, demon like drawing on it. "What the hell is a wendigo?"

 _A cannibal monster or evil spirit native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes region._

 _In some traditions, humans who have became overpowered by greed become wendigos. This illness feeds on a spiritual void. Canada and the US are presently in advance stage of the Wendigo Psychosis._

"Blah, blah, blah," the brunette sighed as she crumbled the paper and burned it with the remaining matches.

* * *

Zay roamed the Minkus lodge, passing rooms, a library, the kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and a lounge. The Texan was minutes away from falling asleep until he entered Farkle's dad's office and found a family portrait. Farkle was about four years old in the picture, as he stood in the center of his mom and dad. He would've never imagined they'd soon be broken, they all looked so happy in the picture.

He turned to the bookshelf filled with dusted books and pulled one out. A button soon appeared and being the curious Zay, the Texan pressed it. He entered the now open room and eyed another picture.

"How'd you find this place?" Farkle asked, frightening Zay in the process.

"I…there was this button behind a book and I pressed it," he noticed Farkle's watery eyes. "Are you okay?"

Farkle turned on the flashlight in his hands and joined Zay in the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, there's a door over there," he pointed to the door right behind Zay. "And i've never seen this place in my life." He opened the door, "You coming or not?"

Zay eyed the door and sighed, "Let's go."

 **...**

 **Writers Name: Many hints were revealed in this chapter about Stuarts disapearance and a... _monster_? Let me know what you think.**

 _ **jaleftwich02: Zay and Smackle have a relationship/friendship that won't exactly be explored in this story, but it will end in a way you'll never forget. And thank you for the compliments. I've been through so much and my writing seems dull to me, but i'm glad you're enjoying it. There are still some surprises up my sleeves. ;)**_

 _ **KindessFan: Thank you. That's all I can say. Reviews make my day and yours certainly did. Thank you so much.**_

 _ **Follow, Favorite and Review**_


	4. If You Loved Me

**Writer's Note: This is the chapter before everything changes. Important details are revealed so play close attention.**

Maya and Lucas prepared for bed. He lighted a few candles and wrapped his hands around her slender waist, kissing her forehead in the process.

"Come to think of it, this will be the first time we've actually slept in a bed together," he informed. "You know, without doing the dirty."

"Well who initiates 'the dirty'?" Maya asked, knowing all too well who it was.

"Guilty," the Texan muttured.

Maya turned to him and caressed his cheek, his green eyes fixated on her, captivating every passionate moment between them. "Why did you argue with Riley?"

He scoffed, "Maya, it...it just happened. I was angry for some reason - "

"You don't get angry for 'just some reason', I know you _know_ why _you_ did it."

He tried to avoid answering the question, but Maya continued to bring it back.

"Why does it interest you so much?" Lucas asked.

"Because, it looked like you didn't want Riley near Farkle."

"Now that's just absurd."

The blonde didn't say anything in return, signaling that she didn't believe him.

"A month ago Riley and I talked," he admitted.

"What?"

"She was crying and she called me..."

"Well?" Maya instructed, wanting him to continue.

"Kieran was just dating Riley for the sex," he told her. "When she told him that they should take things slow, he snapped, dumped her, and left her to walk home."

"That asshole," the blonde muttered.

"I know. I told her i'd take care of it for her."

"What did she say?"

"She said she'd handle it herself..."

"Did she?"

"She's happy, isn't she?"

"How does that tie back to what happened between you two?"

"Kieran somehow got the idea that we were seeing each other and Riley didn't deny it. It was as if she wanted me to take the blame for their break up."

Maya shook her head. "How am I barely finding out about this now?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we are together," he kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Maya told him.

Their eyes met as he brought her in for a peck on the lips. "You know what the best part about dating you is?"

"What is it?"

"Is that I know you'll be with me for a _really_ long time."

Maya went sleep knowing many things that night.

But what she knew for sure, was that he never said he _loved_ her back.

* * *

Riley woke to a creak in the guest house. She had buried herself in a blanket she found on the couch and cooled down by the fire.

"Hello?" she spoke out.

Nothing answered her as an eerie sense of silence dawned on her.

The brunette shrugged it off and nestled herself into the blanket.

 _Creak_!

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" Riley asked. She stood up and picked up the lantern to help guide her way. "Anybody?"

The brunette sauntered to the kitchen and then made a left. A dark hallway faced her with two doors on each wall, she felt a strong gust of wind from behind her but when she turned around nothing was there.

Another creak was heard as she called out, "Farkle is that you?"

 _Nothing_.

"Guys, this isn't funny!" She placed the lantern on top of a drawer and went inside the closest room to the living room.

"Lucas if this is you - I swear..." she threatened.

She heard another creak, but this time it seemed to come from another room.

"I have a baseball bat in my hands," she informed picking the bat up. "So whoever this is...they'll get beat."

Riley searched every room and saw no one, she found no traces of rats or any other possibility to have caused the noise that woke her up.

It wasn't until she dismissed it and lied down on the brown couch, that a strong pair of hands wrapped her mouth.

* * *

With the flashlight in his hands, Farkle and Zay roamed the undiscovered area. They passed through webs, hallways, family portraits and storage boxes, but found nothing that seemed vital.

It seemed like minutes to them because of the silence they shared.

Zay wanted to talk to Farkle, they didn't have a strong friendship as him and Lucas, but they had some sort of bond. It was the type of bond in which you'd talk at school and playfully tease each other but completely ignore each other after school.

"Did you not know about this place?" Zay asked Farkle as he picked up a book.

"My dad was secretive when it came to his work. He hardly spoke to us about Minkus International…"

Farkle stared at a painting of him as a kid running through grass. He scoffed and walked away.

"Can I ask you something?" Zay asked.

"What is it?"

Zay felt like an asshole for asking this but he had to know, "How does it feel to not have a dad?"

"For me," he began. "It feels the same. It's like he never died. My dad was never around that much, he prioritized business over family."

"Oh, I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked…"

"Zay, it's been a year since he's gone missing, or since his death, whatever it doesn't matter. To me he's just a sperm donor. That's it."

He nodded.

"C'mon," Farkle told Zay as they entered a room. "Maybe he was hiding something."

* * *

Riley screamed as the pair of hands covered her mouth.

The pair of hands retracted from her mouth as she heard _his_ laugh.

"Lucas!" she breathed. "What the hell? You could've given me a heart attack!"

He continued to laugh as Riley punched his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I just," he breathed. "I just had to. I'm sorry, babe."

The Texan pulled Riley closer to him and kissed her. His hands wrapped around her waist as Riley's hands landed on the back of his neck.

"Was this a bad idea?" the brunette asked, once their lips separated.

"I'd be rude of us not to. Farkle invited us because he wanted to be around us."

"Yet we're here," she gestured to the guest house. "Alone."

Lucas caressed her cheek, "It might be selfish of us but we have to make every moment count. Farkle, Smackle, Zay and Maya are asleep. We're not, we're together, I have a condom…"

She laughed. "I really like you Lucas. I like how you take care of me, I like how you are smart and diligent..."

"Is this a breakup?"

"Of course not," Riley responded. "I just feel guilty. That's all." She sat back down on the couch, "You're cheating on Maya, Lucas."

Lucas nodded knowing all to well how Riley felt about that.

"If I could break things off with her, I would. I'd do just that, but you know what everyone thinks of us."

"It wouldn't matter if you loved me," she muttered.

"I do love you, Riley," Lucas acclaimed.

"Then you sure as hell have a nice way of showing it."

The Texan caressed Riley's right cheek so their eyes can meet. Just then he brought her in for a hug, "Knowing you feel that way breaks my heart every time. I love you. Just you, I promise."

Their lips met and Lucas didn't hesitate to pick her up and lay her down on the couch. He kissed her neck as he placed himself on top, she lightly moaned as she felt his waist land on hers. His member poking fun at her.

Right when Lucas was about to unzip his pants, they heard a window break.

Riley turned to the front door and found a hand fiddling to open the door, "Oh my God. Lucas," she pulled him forward but he wouldn't seem to move.

Just then, he picked up the rifle and led Riley out the guest house.

"There's a faster way to the cabin," he grabbed her hand and guided her through a trail that led downhill.

* * *

Zay and Farkle searched the undiscovered area. The more they looked the less interested they felt. While Zay read Stuart's journal, Farkle rummaged through an old box he found under a bookshelf.

"I don't get it," Farkle informed. "Why hide a secret room behind your office if nothing important is in it?"

Zay put the book down and turned to his friend, "Maybe when the investigation occurred, the detectives found this place and took what they found important for the case."

Farkle shook his head no, "They would've told us about this place." He looked around the room with an unpleasant face expression.

"Should we call it a night?" Zay suggested.

"Nah man. Not until we see what's down that hall," he pointed. "You coming?"

 **...**

"Hey, Farkle?"

"Yeah?"

"Come check this out," Zay told him as he held a couple of papers in his hands. "Look read this."

Farkle grabbed the papers and read the part where Zay pointed.

 _Pedophilia is termed as pedophilic disorder; and the manual defines it as paraphilia involving recurrent sexual urges towards and fantasies about prepubescent children that have either been acted upon or which cause the person -_

"Why are you showing me this?" he questioned.

"I just thought - "

"That my dad could be a pedophilic?"

"What? No. Of course not. I just that this was important."

Farkle walked over to a mattress that was placed just at the corner of the room, "Why is this here?"

Zay crouched down and picked up a letter while Farkle picked up a picture.

 _One day you'll be mine_ , it read.

"Farkle," Zay gulped. "What if this is the place your father's killer has been hiding in?"

His eyes wouldn't meet his, "Farkle?"

The genius sighed as a tear rolled down his eye, "Hey. Farkle, what's wrong?"

He handed the picture to Zay. He couldn't describe the fear that surfaced once Farkle shed the tear, it was unexplainable.

Once Zay faced the picture; he abruptly stood on his two feet.

"That's...that's impossible!"

Farkle sat down and ran a hand through his hair. "Then how the hell is she in the picture?"

"I don't fucking know!" he answered impatiently. "I don't fucking know!"

Zay stared at the picture one more time, "How?" he asked. "What the hell is a picture of _Riley_ doing here?"

"I...I don't know. It's not mine."

"Lucas'?" Zay asked.

"They didn't know each other then," Farkle answered as he stood up.

Zay froze the minute he stood up. He whispered, "Don't turn around."

"What?"

"Don't turn around!" his voice was hoarse, yet firm.

"What is it?"

"Someone," he mouthed the words. "Someone's behind you."

The silence in the room was overwhelming, Farkle's pulse rapidly increased as sweat began to form.

Farkle couldn't handle the fear so he began to run straight for the exit. Zay did the same.

"FARKLE! RUN FASTER!" Zay demanded, fear evident in his tone of voice.

They reached the bookshelf and slid it to the left so it can close.

 **...**

"What the hell?" Maya questioned once the two made it to the living room. "Why were you guys screaming?"

They were both out of breath, Smackle then joined the three, "Zay? What was that all about? Farkle what happened?"

They continued to gasp for air. "Where's Lucas?" Maya then asked. "Guys! Where's Lucas?"

As if on cue, Lucas opened the door to the lodge and Riley ran in.

The well built Texan locked the door and closed the blinds.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is happening?"

"Shh," Riley hissed as she looked through the blinds. "Someone's chasing us."

 **Writer's Note: OOHHH! Did y'all like that mini twist I added? Lucaya shippers, I am so sorry, but that particular scene influences most of the conflicts between Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Maya, Zay and even Smackle. Next chapter is where everything goes wrong. Secrets will be revealed, tears will be shed, and one will be dead. Can ya'll guess who?**

 **Who ever guesses will get a shout out in the next chapter?**

 **Eloi22: What did you think of this chapter? And how do you feel about Farkle and Zay's discovery. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **jaleftwich02: Well your answers were reaveled in this chapter! Thank you again for reviewing and what did you think of my twist? Have a good day!**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	5. I'd Rather See You Leave

**Writer's Note: Ya'll. This is _the_ chapter. The one chapter where secrets are revealed and one of the six dies. Who will it be? I'm currently writing this on October 13th at 6:11 pm and I just can't contain the excitement. And this has been happening for a while now; but these clown sightings are ridiculous. Wherever ya'll are at, please stay safe. And on Halloween night, carry a fucking knife if you have to. If you see one of these clowns on a highway or street and you're in your car, run the mother fucker over. Just stay safe, Halloween is near. **

**LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE SERIES! ENJOY...**

 **...**

Farkle and Smackle hid behind the sofa, hands intertwined with each other, both breathing heavily. She was confused but scared at the same time.

When she was abruptly woken up by him, she debated on going down the stairs. It was as a wave of fear dawned on her; granting her to stay in place.

She stared into his blue eyes as he held on to her. It was as if he was about to loose her, "We're going to be okay," she whispered.

Lucas had the rifle in his hands. Once the lights were off he stood in front of the door. The fear in him was noticable by how fast his hands were shaking.

When it all seemed like nothing was going to happen, the door handle began to move.

It continued for fifteen seconds until it just stopped.

"Is he gone?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. Ima go check," the Texan informed.

Riley walked towards him, but stopped once he opened the door.

"He's gone," Lucas affirmed.

"What the hell was that?" Maya was the first to ask. "Are you okay?" She brought Lucas in for a kiss.

"I'm fine. We just," he placed the rifle on the table in front of them. "We need to get out of here."

"Tell us what happened," Smackle constructed.

"It was some guy," the brunette infromed as she hugged herself.

"What about you two?" Maya asked, as she ran a hand throught her hair. "Why were you guys screaming?"

"There was this room we found and..." Farkle breathed. "Someone chased us too."

"He was in the room?" Smackle questioned. "The room that's inside the house?"

"We need to get out of here!"

"To where?" Zay asked. "We have no service, it's three in the morning...we need to stay inside."

"Then what do we do? Lucas probed. "Do we just let them kill us?"

"We don't even know if that's their purpose."

"We don't need to! Riley and I were chased, we're lucky we didn't wind up dead."

Seconds of silence filled the room until Maya asked, "Why were you two together in the first place?"

"What?" Lucas asked.

"We fell asleep together - "

"This isn't the time," the brunette intervened. "Right now we just need to find a place to stay safe."

"The basement," Farkle advised. "There's a room in there. We can wait it out. Tomorrow in the morning we can figure out a way to contact my mom, we'll leave early."

The group of six nodded heads. As they began their walk; a loud wave of static stopped them in their tracks, Farkle turned around and saw that the tv was on.

A video of Lucas and Riley kissing caught everyone's attention, the blonde slowly sauntered towards it as if each step had the potential to kill her.

Once it ended Maya turned around as tears rolled down her pink cheeks, "You little bitch," she sauntered towards Riley, but Lucas stopped her.

His hand held onto her forearm as he pulled her back, "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

The Texan raised his hands in surrender as he slowly stepped away from her.

"You've been lying to me. You've cheated, you've gotten into fights! What else are you hiding from me?!"

"Nothing!" Lucas yelled. "I screwed up-"

"Yeah. You did." Maya turned around to face Riley. She was standing in the corner of the room, buried in tears. " 'Better watch your back!"

"Guys this isn't the time," Smackle informed. "We can't do this now-"

"Why?" the blonde questioned, "Is it because you claim to go to church once a week when in reality you're on your knees everyday?!"

"Maya," Farkle tried to calm her down.

She turned to him, "It's not like your the one she's on her knees for!" Her piercing blue eyes shot a look at Zay.

"Someone ruins your relationship so you ruin someone else's, is that it?" Smackle stood in place, her hands intertwined with each other.

"It's true?" Farkle queried. When Smackle didn't answer his eyes went to Zay. "Is it true?!" he demanded.

"It only happened one time," he admitted.

He clenched his jaw and looked away.

"Don't act so perfect Maya," Lucas came to his defense. "You were the one who started the rumor that Smackle was bullimic..."

"What?"

"It was Maya, Smackle. She went around telling everyone because she was jealous - "

"Lucas," Riley said merely because she didn't think it was right to expose her in such an embarassing way.

"She had the right to know and i'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't act so innocent either," Zay jumped in.

All heads turned to him.

"Lucas was the one who planted the cigarretts in your locker," he stared at Farkle. "He wanted to get back at you for flirting with Riley."

"You mean the cigarretts that were found in _my_ locker?!" Maya bellowed. "My parents almost disowned me you asshole!"

"Guys," Riley called out. "Stop."

"I didn't put them in your locker. That must've been him," he pointed.

"It was me," Smackle admitted. "I wanted to win the debate!"

"A stupid, worthless debate was more important than my reputation? I'm lucky I at least got accepted into a community college!"

"At least i'm admitting it -"

"STOP!" Riley yelled. "Please. It doesn't matter what we did to each other in the past, we're not here for that!"

Farkle noticed the silence that fell upon the group. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be in this mess. "There's a way out, I just need to go outside - "

"You're crazy!"

"Is there another way?! There's a fire tower up the hill with a radio, we can try to contact anyone who's on the other line. And to me that's the best idea there is."

"I'll go with you," Zay chimed in.

"I'll go to," Smackle agreed. "I know more about the stuff than you two."

If it were at any other given time, Farkle would've rejected their offer, but he needed both their help. The Genius nodded and turned to Riley, Lucas and Maya; "We'll be back in a bit."

* * *

"The tower is not far up. Just uphill from here, can you two handle that?" Farkle asked as he put on his hoodie.

Smackle and Zay nodded in response.

"If we can estimate the walk it will take about ten minutes, seven if we speed up."

It was Farkle's intention to forget about anything that just happened inside the lodge, he wanted to forget about what Lucas and Riley had done to Maya, or what Maya had done to Smackle. Everything. He wanted to forget everything.

He had high hopes for this trip. That he would finally get his friends back and that there wouldn't be times where he would feel alone. But that all seemed to be gradually slipping away.

The three stepped over broken branches, they went under and over rocks, they climbed cliffs and jumped fences, in six minutes they reached the trail that led to the fire tower.

Hope for a chance in survival and escaping the mess that coiled within the six friends warmed Zay's heart as they rounded the hill.

For Smackle, she felt this was the time to be cautious and wary. "What if it doesn't work?" she asked.

"It'll work," Zay reassured.

"But if it doesn't?" she questioned. "What do we do then?"

"We'll go back to the lodge and wait it out. If that doesn't work we'll hide in a hole, if that doesn't work we'll grow a pair of wings and get the hell out of here."

Smackle stayed quiet feeling Farkle's anger rise. She didn't want to upset him, she didn't want to lie to him either because it was true. She had gotten on her knees for Zay and that's something she'd never done for him.

She could tell in the way he walked, she could tell in the way his eyes wouldn't meet hers that he was embarrassed. Embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't satisfy his girlfriend so she went to the next guy in a blink of an eye.

They walked through a wooden pathway that circled the mountain and once they reached the top, the three made a left.

"Huh," Smackle breathed.

"It's a precipice," Zay answered. "Wow."

Farkle crouched down and read the broken sign, _WARNING! DANGEROUS CLIFF!_

"Um guys. I normally don't say this, but I don't want to spend my entire evening plummeting to my death so can we go?" Just then a loud screech came aware as Farkle's hairs stood, "What the -" He stopped himself when he saw a horde of deer trailing towards them.

"Jesus shit," Zay cursed.

"Oh my God," the brunette cried.

They slowly stepped back, but the deer stepped forward.

"They're cornering us…" Smackle stated. "What do we do?"

The two stared at Farkle and the only thing he could say, "I don't know."

* * *

"Maya, I am so so so deeply sorry. We didn't mean for it to happen," Riley tried to apologize. She wanted to be forgiven, she wanted her best friend back. "What do I have to do-?"

"For how long?" she asked. "How long?"

Lucas and Riley stared at each other as the Texan gulped, "Seven months."

Maya blinked back the tears; she turned her back on them.

"Can we just tell you how it happened?"

"I don't want to know!"

"You have to," Lucas mumbled.

If Maya could go back in time to prevent what was happening she would. She'd do just that. Even if it meant loosing some of the friends she has now.

She hated how much she wanted to know. What had she done wrong? What happened between them?

She sat down on the couch and waited for them to begin. Riley sat down in front of her while Lucas remained on his feet.

 **...**

 _"I'm leaving," Maya stated firmly as Lucas chased after her._

 _"Maya," Lucas tried, but by then the door had already been shut._

 _His fist made contact with the door; leaving a noteworthy dent. He was angry at her for leaving him in front of all of his friends. He had asked her in hopes she'd stay with him, but instead she had better things to do._

 _"You okay?" Riley asked as she climbed down the wooden steps._

 _"I'm fine," he sighed not turning around to see her.  
_

 _"Really? Because something tells me your not - "_

 _"What's that?"_

 _Riley chuckled, "That would be the blood running down your hand."_

 _The Texan looked at his fist, "Fuck!" he cursed._

 _"Luckily," Riley began. "I happen to know where the first aid kit is at."_

 _She sauntered to the kitchen and opened the cabinet. The brunette pulled out a white box and sauntered back to Lucas._

 _She cleaned off the blood with a washed rug, "Now tell me. What happened?"_

 _"Nothing. Can we just enjoy the party? The beach, the beer, the chicks- "_

 _"Wow. I'm guessing that's probably why she left. You men are so self centered -"_

 _"That's not why she left, Riley. She left because her mom and Shawn needed help moving in."_

 _"And you're mad because of that? The Lucas I know - "_

 _"Would only get angry if something made him mad," he continued. "And you're right. She promised me she'd stay and not leave me hanging like she'd done so many times before."_

 _"You can't get mad at her for having better things to do…"_

 _"No," he drank from his beer. "But I can get mad at her for hardly spending time with me."_

 _"You poor, poor thing," Riley taunted. "C'mon. Get up. Party, forget. Talk to her tomorrow."_

 _"No. I've drank too much, I can barely focus. I think i'm just gonna call it a night."_

 _He rested his head on the pillow near him and closed his eyes._

 _Riley found it funny and in a way cute that he thought he could sleep there._

 _She laughed and took off the shades he had previously put on. "Here," she lent him her hand. "I'll help you up the stairs and you can crash in any room you want."_

 _He wrapped his strapping arm around her neck and stood on his two feet._

 **...**

"That's it?" Maya questioned. "What happened after that?" she raised her hands only emphasizing her need to know.

Riley sighed and stared at Lucas, it was his turn to tell her what happened.

 **...**

 _"Just lean on the wall," Riley advised as his weight almost weighed her down._

 _Lucas opened the wooden door and nodded, "This is the one."_

 _"You're ridiculous. You know that, right?" Riley advised once he'd made her open every door in the house just so he can find the right one._

 _"Some people find it adorable…"_

 _"Then I feel bad for those people."_

 _His arm was still wrapped around Riley's neck when he threw himself on the bed. In result, the brunette fell on top of him, their lips only inches away."_

 _"Sorry," she laughed. Riley pulled herself away but was immediately pulled back._

 _"You don't need to be sorry, Riles."_

 _Their eyes locked once Lucas began to lean in. She knew it was wrong, she knew that with one kiss she'd jeopardize her friendship with Maya. But it was already too late to change her mind, their lips touched and it felt like no other._

 _It was like no other type of kiss they shared. They were hungry, craving every inch of each other. Riley placed herself on his lap and kissed him, his hands roaming every inch of her back._

 **...**

"And well," he gulped. "From there…we um - "

"Yeah, I get it," she spat.

Riley and Maya were both crying, but for different reasons.

Maya was cheated on, by her best friend. Her sister. And even though they hadn't been as close, they'd check in every once in a while. She thought that there was nothing wrong between them.

Once the whole triangle settled, Riley distanced herself. She ignored Lucas and even went as far as saying she regretted meeting him. Maya forgave her, she asked for Riley's permission when Lucas asked her out. Riley said yes; and that's what made her think she'd moved on.

Whereas Riley was already broken. Lucas had blinded her, he made her think that she was his choice. And when he chose friendship, something in Riley coiled deep with the urge to hit him, but she reacted a different way. She pretended to understand even though she didn't.

One night Lucas showed up to her bay window and he told her she knew how she felt. Riley's normal reaction would know how he knew, but instead she got angry because despite him knowing…he took three days to confront her.

She knew what she had done was wrong and that's why she was crying.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I thought that what I felt for Riley was just sex, but…" he sniffled. "It wasn't. I'm sorry."

She wiped the tears in her eyes and sighed. "You know, Lucas…in the time I was with you I was really happy. I was. But now since I know what you're capable of…I regret it. I regret telling you I loved you. I regret losing it to you," she felt defeated, but she wasn't done. "Because I'd rather see you leave than tell another lie."

She turned her back on them.

"Maya," Riley went after her but Lucas stopped her.

"She just needs time."

* * *

Riley and Lucas sat on a couch separated from each other. She decided to keep her distance from him, something she had done before.

For the first time in a long time; it was awkward between them. She would steal glances at him and curiously braid her hair while Lucas crossed his arms and blankly stare at the coffee table.

Thirty minutes passed by and it was still quiet.

"This is ridiculous. I'm gonna go talk to her-"

Before she cold finish the tv went into a static, again. This time they were prepared. As the tv began to adjust, Riley could see glimpses of someone. But she didn't know who.

"Lucas, it's been half an hour. Can we please go check on her?" Riley questioned.

"Wait," Lucas said placing his finger between his lips. "Who's-Who's that?"

Riley looked back at the tv and could see someone chained to the wooden wall behind them. "Oh my God-"

"What is it?"

"It's her. That's Maya."

"I know where that is," Lucas stated after a minutes pause. "I'll be right back. Stay here."

"No! I'm not. I'm coming with you."

There was no time to argue with her. "Let's go."

 **...**

 _"Lucas stop," Riley breathed once Lucas slid off his shirt and brought her in for another kiss. "I can't do this to Maya."_

 _The Texan moved the hairs that covered her face, "All I want is you, Riley. I try to make her you, but I can't...I need you."_

 _Riley rested her forehead against his, "Farkle told me the only reason you chose Maya was because I broke your heart..."_

 _Their eyes locked for a second and Riley could feel him underneath her jeans._

 _"I love you, Riley."_

 **...**

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Riley asked. "MAYA?!"

"Shh," Lucas responded as he cupped her mouth. "Are you crazy? You're trying to get us killed!" A light whimper dawned on the two. Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Was that her?"

Riley could only nod.

"Just stay close to me and don't make any noise."

The Texan guided the flashlight in every direction. He'd only been in this so-called cabin twice and from the looks of it; someone had changed the place. Dead pigs hung from rods, leaving Riley and him to gag from time to time. Chains rested on the wooden floor as knifes rested on chainsaws.

He turned to Riley wanting to know if she was okay. She nodded in response.

They heard Maya whimper one more time, "H-Help me!" she screamed. "Please. Anyone…"

"We're here," Riley yelled back.

"Riley! I'm over here. Please…"

Lucas lead Riley straight to another connected with the one they were in, they both made a right.

"Help me before he comes back…"

Lucas approached Maya's voice and as he came closer the lights in the room turned on. He could see Maya with her hands tied up and against the wall.

Her face was scratched up and looked like fear dictated her life. She then began to yell again, before Lucas could make out her words; he felt a boxed fist hit the back of his head.

* * *

"Just hold on," Farkle advised Smackle and Zay as the deer approched them. "Don't move..."

Smackle grabbed onto his shoulder and leaned her head on him. "I just want to go home…"

"They're just deer, they won't do much."

Farkle breathed as one approached him, "Just stay calm and they won't do anything," he reassured.

Once the deer began to step back, Farkle stepped forward. "What are you doing?" he heard Smackle ask.

"Just stay calm," he told himself. "I'm going to see if it's safe to cross. If I get hurt you'll come up with another way. I know you will."

Smackle could only cry in response.

Once the Genius was safe enough to turn around and see his friends he gave them the thumbs up. "It's your turn."

Zay turned to Smackle, "After you…"

She shook her head no, "Zay…I can't. I can't do this. I'm too scared."

He took his hand in hers. "Hey. We can do this together."

Smackle was in no place to move, in no place to cry, in no place to scream; the only thing she could do was shake her head no.

"Go ahead," she breathed. "I can do this."

Zay looked into her eyes for a long time. When he saw that she was sure, he went along.

Smackle waited for him to reach Farkle. She waited for her heart to slow down, she waited for her head to stop spinning.

"I can do this…" She raised one foot and stepped forward, continuously telling herself she could. She was five steps away from Zay and Farkle when one deer began to drag it's right foot along the snow.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. One second her eyes were locked with Farkle's, the other; she was nowhere in sight.

Farkle had to stop Zay once he ran towards her falling body. He had to pull him away and snap him back to reality.

But he couldn't bring himself to realize that Smackle was _dead_.

 **...**

"We need to keep going," he told Zay as he pulled him up from the snow. "C'mon..."

"I can't. I..." he placed his hands on either temple and began to rub in a circular motion. "She's dead. Smackle is dead."

Everything was a blur from there on. He couldn't comprehend anything, Zay was just in a state of shock. The cold didn't bother him as much as it did before, he could barely make out Farkle's words when he talked to him.

There was something about seeing Smackle fall that made him realize how he truly felt for her. There was something in the way from him realizing that and he's angry because now that she's dead, he knows. He was angry at Farkle for hardly acknowledging her death and something tempted his fists in making contacts with his.

They went up the wooden stairs hardly speaking to each other, only hearing sniffles and grunts. Zay climbed up the ladders hardly waiting for Farkle to keep up and he intentionally spit downwards just so his saliva would fall on him.

One they entered the inside of the fire tower Farkle walked straight for the radio. He pressed it's on button, but no red light appeared. "Great."

"What happened?" Zay asked after a few seconds.

"There's no power…"

"WHAT!"

"It won't turn on."

The Texan balled his fists and punched the table. "You made us come all this way - "

"Zay," he breathed.

"We lost Smackle, Farkle! And you tell me the radio won't turn on? That was the whole point in coming here!"

A wave of silence passed them when Farkle opened the door that led them to the balcony. To his right was a gray lever with it's face labeled Fuze Box. He opened it and turned the power on.

He walked back inside shutting the door in the process. Farkle turned on the ON button and fiddled with the numbers until he heard a nebulous, faint voice.

"Hello? Someone? Is someone there?"

"Ranger service for Salt Lake County…" the radio host stated.

Farkle sighed, "Yes. My friends and I are stuck on Salt Lake Mountain and there's this phsyco trying to kill us."

"If you can hear this please repeat your message."

"I'm," he calmed himself down. "I'm Farkle Minkus, the sons owner of the lodge on Salt Lake Mountain. My friends and I are here on a trip and we've encountered two men who have tried to hurt us. Please, we need your help!"

Once the radio host began to reply, the fire tower began to shake.

"What's happening?" Zay asked.

As soon as he asked that question, everything inside the tower began to move to one side.

"No," Farkle yelled. "The tower. It's falling."

"Shit!"

"Don't move."

As more and more stuff began to move, the tower seemed to tip more. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Hold on," Zay informed.

Farkle did as told and held on to a plank of wood attached to the tower, before they could say anything else they fell alongside with it.

 **Writers Note: Guys I am not joking, this chapter took seven days to write. A WHOLE week. I had a lot of things going on and I prioritized that over this chapter. I am so glad because it's the 20th as i'm writing this and you should be reading this on the 26th I believe. A friend of mine who I have officially convinced to join this site has been a wonderful help with this story. I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for him, and he's YOUNGER THAN ME! He's fourteen, but is wise beyond his years. I have been helping him plan for this short story and I can't wait for the day he releases it. Let me know what ya'll think.**

 _ **leahk1234, jaleftwich02 and KindessFan: Thank you for voting and guessing right.**_

 ** _Guest:_ I can't make any promises. Whatever happens, happens. The story is already planned. But hopefully, despite what happens, you'll still be reading. **

**_jaleftwich02:_ So glad you enjoyed the twist and keep in mind there will be more. I'm pure Rucas shipper, that's what i'm going to write from now on. **

_**Mr. Authentic:**_ **Thank you for reviewing and favorting, following etc. It always means alot coming from the people you look up to when it comes to writing. And things will go downhill.**

 **violet1429: Thank you for giving my story a chance. You're an incredible person. And who knows, maybe the killer isn't human? Is Stuart haunting them?**

 **leahk1234: Looks like you were right, sorta. I hope to see more of you.**

 **Eloi22: It doesn't matter if you're a Lucaya shipper, my stories are meant for all ships - even if it centers just one.**

 **KindnessFan: I AM LOVING YOUR NAME! Maybe I should think of a name for my readers? Let me know what you think is a good name. Smackle was the one I chose because I didn't want to go to the extreme characters. Then I was like, _I want this story to leave everyone wanting more_. SO I CAN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES. **

**Follow, Favorite and Review**


	6. Choose Who You'll Save

**Writers Note: Tired. And should probably go to sleep, but I'm gonna finish this part first. The day is October 21, meaning you should be reading this on the 27th. I probably forgot to mention that someone dies in this chapter too, (if I didn't then that means I went back and wrote it somewhere on my writers note for the previous chapter). Today (21) I came up with the title for the story and it seems to fit the concept of the story. This story for me is a whole lot different. I've never started writing a story a month before I post it. Keep in mind that I first began planning for this on the 21 of July. I've waited FOUR months for this. I hope ya'll really enjoy this story and review.**

 **...**

Lucas didn't know how long he'd been out but it seemed to be a while. He looked around him, his vision still blurry.

He brought himself up and looked around, at first he didn't know where he was. He didn't know how he got there, but it all seemed to come crashing back when he heard Maya scream.

Lucas stood on his two feet, "Maya?"

She was chained up and looked bruised. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Lucas hadn't noticed the person next to Maya until she turned to it.

"Riley?"

"Get us out of here," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded, but before he could move the lights in the room turned on.

Lucas could hear a faint static in the back before it made out to be a man's voice. _"Thank you for joining me,"_ he began. _"Tonight we will conduct an expirement. For this expirement we will need both subjects..."_

"Lucas!" her voice held the force of a shout. "Get me out!"

Just then Riley seemed to wake up, her facial expression was completely confused and judging by the way she stood, she wasn't doing fine either. "What's going on?"

"HELP ME!" the blonde yelled.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," Lucas reassured.

 _"We are going to need one more brave participant to help us. The participant will help us decide which test subject will live... and which subject will die."_

"Lucas you have to get us out of here," Maya stated.

Riley slowly realized that she was chained up and trapped in some sort of room with Maya.

"What...? What happened?"

 _"Participant?" the man's voice called out. "You should see a lever placed directly in front of you, all you must do is choose who you'll save."_

A light soon turned on for both sides as Riley and Maya both began to cry. "What is it?"

"We're gonna die," Maya cried.

"Why? What is it?"

"It's a saw blade! Lucas you need to get us out of here!"

"I don't know what to do," he gulped. "I don't..."

The saw blade turned on, only making the problem worse.

"Lucas," Riley began. "Please..."

"I just...I need to think," the noise coming from the blade distracted him. "Shit! Fuck! FUCK!"

 **...**

 **|FRESHMAN YEAR|**

"You came," Lucas said, relieved to see Riley.

"You have ten minutes," she stated. "Make it quick."

"Ten minutes?!"

"Five...!" her voice was firm, "If you keep complaining."

"Okay..." he sighed. "I know you're mad. I know that i'm probably the last person you want to see or talk to, but I just need you to know i'm sorry."

The Texan observed no change in her demeanor. "I overreacted Riley...I turned into Texas Lucas and I know that. Still working on it," his hands went down to hers and to his surprise she didn't pull away. "But what hurt the most was seeing the fear in your eyes."

Lucas noticed she blinked back a tear. "I've done worse than just punch a wall, you know."

She immediately withdrew her hand from his. Riley didn't appreaciate him making a joke out of this, "You think this is funny, Lucas?"

"What? No, I just -"

"You make it harder and harder to see the good in you now..."

"Riley, that's not - "

"It's not what?" she interrupted. "Joe showed me the messages, he showed me the DM's, the group chat...!"

His green eyes didn't meet hers.

"When Sam asked you _'who'd you'd rather see naked',_ I didn't expect you to answer..." she took a step forward, unil their lips were inches away. "Choose me just because I have an _ass_ one more time and I swear..."

She took three steps back still facing him, "You make me wonder what my life would've been if I never met you that day on the subway...remember that."

 **...**

His eyes turned to Riley then back at Maya.

And just like that...he already made his choice.

His hands went down to the lever as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Maya..."

"No," she cried. "Please. Lucas. I don't want to die like this."

"If it was what I said i'm sorry. I was just mad and broken, I don't want to die," her crying only broke his heart. "Please Lucas!"

The saw blade approaced her, "NO! NO! LUCAAAASSS."

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD. We're all gonna die," Riley cried as she felt Maya's blood land on her.

"I'm so sorry Maya," Lucas sreamed as he closed his eyes and covered his ears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't look Riley," he told her once it ended.

"Please tell me she's okay. Tell me this never happened."

The door to his right opened. He was quick to run in and help her out of the leather cuffs.

"It's okay," he said once Riley fell onto him.

"She's dead..." Riley cried. "My sisters dead..."

He kissed her head, "Let's get you back to the lodge..."

* * *

 _Pain._

That's all Zay felt.

His back had landed on something hard, he didn't know what it was and he didn't want to know. All he knew was that he was alive and maybe not for long. He watched as the remainings of the tower fell into a pit of darkness.

It all happened. One minute he was dangling from the tower, the other he let go. Seconds passed before he landed on ground.

"Help!" he heard someone call.

"Someone. Zay...?"

He grunted as he tried to pull himself up. "Where are you, Farkle?"

"Dangling," he informed. "I was falling and I grabbed onto something. Hurry, I don't think I can hold on for long."

Zay stood up. Everything was dark; only the moonlight brought in decent light.

"Here, take my hand," he extended his hand and Farkle took it. The genius had never been good at pull-ups, but when his life depended on it; apparently he could do more than fly.

"Where are we?" he asked when he reached ground.

"I don't know. We just need to get out of here..." Zay looked around him. All he could see was a dark opening and a large pit filled with darkness. "Do you have a flashlight on you...?"

Farkle checked his pockets and pulled out a small one.

"C'mon..." he began. "Maybe we can find a way out."

 **...**

The two walked for many minutes. They'd never seen this place before in their life and they wished they could keep it that way.

All they wanted to do was ask for help. And along the way they lost someone so important to them.

As Farkle limped his way through rocks and broken piles of signs, all he could do was concetrate on Smackle. Without her at this time felt like he was dead with fatigue.

"Zay?" he called as they continued to walk.

"Yeah...?" he replied not turning to face him.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"When did it began?"

He didn't need an explination as to why he was asking. He already knew, "Happened right after you guys broke up for the second time."

"We broke up for less than a month," he mumbled.

"It's not your fault, Farkle..."

He shook his head as tears began to surfacce. "I told her parents i'd protect her this weekend...I told them i'd keep her safe."

Farkle kicked the pile of dirt on the ground and sat himself on the floor.

Zay joined him and patted his back for reassurance. "Breaking a promise is common. For you it's different. You loved Smackle, Farkle - "

"But she never loved me..."

"It's not the time to sit here and feel sorry because we were never loved," Zay pondered. "Maya, Riley and Lucas have been in the same situation. Hell, they still are...all we can do right now is make it through and seek help."

He nodded.

They made many turns from there until they reached a wooden structure with a surface elevator. Farkle and Zay were quick to walk in, a lever was placed right in front of them. "Here goes nothing," Zay said as he pulled it.

Nothing happened, "Shit!"

"Okay. How do we get this thing on?"

"I don't know. There has to be another way, right?"

Zay shook his head no, completely giving up on hope. But just then he noticed a ladder from the corner of his eye.

"There's a ladder. I doubt it'll get us far, but anywhere for higher ground, right?"

Farkle agreed.

They walked towards the ladder and Zay climbed in first. Farkle followed second.

"Hey I think I see something..." Zay informed.

"What is it?" Farkle continued to climb, "Hey something's wrong with the - "

Before he could finish his sentence, the ladder unhinged from its place sending him down. His back made contact with what seemed wood, but that didn't hold him; Farkle fell through.

"Fuck!" he whined in pain.

"Farkle? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he made out. "Uhh..."

Farkle managed to pick himself up.

"Is there another way back up...?" Zay asked.

"Yeah," he breathed. "There is."

Zay could see nothing from where Farkle fell. Just darkness.

He stared at the cave and walked through the empty, cold passage with his flashlight out.

Farkle was sure his back was bruised and he was sure it would leave a lifelong scar. He aimed the flashlight on the ground and noticed that there was weird footprints. Farkle kneeled down and examined them. "Weird as fuck."

It'd be easy for Farkle to give up then and there; he was in excruciating pain and in no desire to move anymore. That would've lasted for a while if he hadn't had heard a noise. It made out to be a loud _screech_.

Farkle continued to walk more and more until he finally found himself on an upper level. Zay was no where in sight but Farkle walked towards a lever placed directly infront of himself. After he pulled it the lights turned on.

"Farkle?"

Farkle turned around and saw Zay. "Where were you?"

"I went to go looking for you, but I ended up finding a way out. C'mon, it's just this way."

He nodded and followed Zay out the way.

 **...**

"You turned on the power so the elevator should work," Zay inormed. "We can give it a go and get the fuck out of here."

He pulled the lever and smiled. "It works. Fuck yeah!"

"C'mon, let's go...let's go-" he pessured.

The elevator seemed to stop when it reaced it's next floor. "No!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Zay clenched his jaw. "C'mon we just need to -"

He stopped. "Farkle..."

"What is it?"

"RUN!" he pulled on him and Farkle was quick to understand.

"HEY!" A man yelled from behind them. "COME BACK!"

"Jump," Zay told Farkle as they crossed a wodden walk way with missing planks. "C'mon, we just need to hurry up."

Farkle stopped Zay and pulled him, "Here. We can hide behind this rock."

Zay wished he had time to argue. He wished they could just run away from whoever was following them, but they couldn't.

He nodded.

"Let's just hope he doesn't find us..."

 **...**

 **Writers Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They make my day and you have no idea how I much I need it. Let me know what you think. Thank you guys for making Chapter 5: _I'd Rather See You Leave_ , the most reviewd chapter so far. Much love. **

_**ChampagneTasteBeerMoney:**_ **Digging your username. Your review made me smile especially after you said you've never reacted physically to a story. And interesting predictions. If you ever decide to write a story let me know. I'll totally check it out.**

 ** _jaleftwich02_ : Many ideas of my own influenced the passed chapter. Originally I wanted Lucas to be the first to die, but something changed my focus and somehow landed on Smackle. I killed Maya off the story to let people know I don't fuck around and it should be taken seriously. But once again; there will be more of Maya in the future. ;)**

 ** _violet1429_ : I'm full of surprises. But Zarkle will be explored throughout the series. ;)**

 ** _KindnessFan_ : Thank you for reviewing and I'll think about it. Maybe someday i'll have a name for my readers. **

**_Eloi22_ : Thank you for reviewing in time. I almost posted the chapter without acknowledging your review. Such tragic that Smackle died, but if you prefer Lucaya then this chapter must've really pissed you off. So sorry...**

 **If you're a guest who reviewed please give yourself a username so I can reply to the review. Thank you...**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	7. We Jump

**Dark of Dawn**

 **...**

 **Writers Note: No one dies in this chapter. Don't worry.**

Lucas watched the fire in front of him. He'd never pondered over something as hard as this. Freshman year he had to choose which girl he liked, but now he had to choose who lived and who died.

There's nothing more he wanted to do than to just cry and beg for forgiveness. He was weak, he wished he hadn't put them in that position but it happened.

As he closed his eyes to stop a tear from being shed, Riley sauntered towards him.

She'd previously taken a shower and cleaned herself up from Maya's blood.

"I can't believe she's dead," the brunette sat down next to Lucas. "Maya's dead."

Lucas could only rest her head on his shoulder, "You're going to be okay."

A wave of silence took over and Riley cried. She spent thirty minutes trying to forget about everything and nothing happened. The memory of Maya being eviscerated came back.

"Where are they?" the brunette asked referring to Smackle, Zay and Farkle.

"They'll be back soon."

"It's been an hour since they've left. I don't think it would've tooken them that long."

Lucas looked at Riley then looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's...nothing."

"This isn't the time... If something happened i'd like for you to tell me..." she stared at him firmly, but he never replied. "Lucas!"

"Okay," he waved off. "I found something in the answering machine and...well, take a look for yourself."

The Texan sauntered towards the corner of the living room and Riley followed, tucking in her cotton sweater.

"An answerphone?" Riley questioned once he stopped infront of the machine.

"I tried to contact someone for help and when I pressed that button, it showed me this message."

"What was the message...?"

Lucas pressed the button and sighed.

 _"Mrs. Minkus, it's me Sargeant Wilcox again. We've been through the case files and there's nothing we can do. We have no legal power to restrict his movement. If you need further information please call my cellphone. I'm really sorry."_

The message ended, leaving the two in silence.

"I've been thinking," Lucas began. "What if this is about the man we saw?"

"Or the man Farkle and Zay saw..."

"Either way; whoever this man was...he's free."

"What are you trying to say?" Riley probed.

"That we shouldn't wait for the rest to come back. We lost Maya already, what if they're dead too?"

The brunette shook her head. "No."

"Riley every minute we stay here, with the lights on..." he gestured around the room. "We're putting ourselves at risk."

"If we contact someone, we can tell them that we have friends here at the lodge..."

Riley wasn't convinced.

She didn't want to leave her friends; especially after she'd just lost one.

"I can't. I wont leave them..."

"I'm not waiting Riley. Either you wait for them alone..." he grabbed her hands. "Or you come with me. It's your choice."

She looked around the room hoping i'd somehow provide an answer. Her eyes met his green ones.

Riley had never realized that Lucas stared at her with such love. She never realized that until now, when both their lives depended on the decisions they made.

She nodded, "I'd go anywhere with you."

 **...**

"Luccas, where are we going?" Riley asked as Lucas lead them down spiraled stairs.

"Trust me. I know where we're going. Farkle's dad would come down here all the time and one day Farkle and I did too. If I can remember...at the end of that hallway, there's a door to the left. We can't see if from here, but once we get closer..." the two approached the end of the hallway.

"We could see it," Riley continued.

The two stared at each other for a split second, not letting their emotions get in the way.

"What's with the walls?" Riley then asked, looking around.

"Last time I was here I was seven years old and Stuart wanted to take off the wallpaper," he touched the wall. "I guess he never finished."

Riley and Lucas continued to walk. The two spent the remainder of their time trying to find a way out that they hardly talked to each other.

Many turns were taken. Left and Right.

Lucas wasn't sure if he was leading Riley the right way or if he was just lost. The only thing he could see from where he was, was a red door.

"Through here," he said.

Once Riley and Lucas stepped in they immediately regretted it.

Dried blood marked the white tile walls, alongside chains that hung from above. They saw rats running around and a pile of ants nibbling on one.

"Oh no," Riley whined.

"Holy shit!"

Riley sauntered towards the left of the room while Lucas walked straight. The brunette found a pair of red scissors lying and she decided to pick it up.

"Riley, c'mon. This way."

"Yeah. Coming."

She sauntered towards him as they entered another room. "What if that's where the killer was hiding?"

"Maybe. But whatever it is…we need to get out of here."

Riley nodded. "Should we go in through there?"

Lucas shook his head as he stared at the door. "I don't think so. Maybe we can-"

He stopped himself once he turned around. A man with a large machete stood there facing them. He couldn't catch a glimpse of him since they were running, but what he could make sure was that the man wore a mask.

Riley was ahead of Lucas when they began to run, the man pulled Lucas back and threw him flat on the ground. His hands wrapped around his neck as he began to choke him.

Lucas struggled to move him off him. He hit the back of the man's face with his fist but nothing moved him. It wasn't until Lucas used his knee to hit the man. Once he was about to run away, he felt something slice the back of his foot. There was no time to stop and worry about it so he continued to run. Leaving the man alive...

* * *

Zay and Farkle starred at him.

A gaunt man wearing a heavy coat and thick pants stood in front of them. He had string circling his shoes to make sure they stayed in place, in his hands were a machine he used as fire. His eyes fixated on Farkle and the only thing he could do was gulp.

"Say you Minkus's kid?" he asked.

Farkle stared at Zay then back at the man, but before he could say something a loud screech stopped him.

"Here take this and get out 'a here." He threw Farkle his bag and they continued to run.

Zay was ahead of Farkle when he catched a glimpse of a white-demon like monster. They made their way back to the surface elevator where Zay pulled on the lever once more, once it took them to the highest level they ran out in hurry.

As much as Zay wanted to stop he couldn't. He was out of breath and could feel the pain in his lungs, Farkle wasn't too far behind but he stopped just in time. Zay almost fell of the cliff they were on, he overlooked the fall and cursed. "FUCK! What do we do?"

Farkle knew his idea was crazy, but he could work with crazy.

"We jump..."

 _And so they did..._

 ** _..._**

 **Writers Note: Ya'll listen to Shakira's _Chantaje_ ft Maluma. It's a Spanish song so for the people who don't know the language; it's time you learn it. Song is lit. _Chantaje_ is Spanish for blackmail, which surprised me. Once again thank you for the reviews and thank you for reading. Let me know what you think by dropping a review. And if you're a guest (who plans on leaving a review) please give yourself a username. Thank you. **

_**jaleftwich02:**_ **Thank you for the compliment and always remember the story is already written. I can't and won't go back to change anything. And let the next chapter show you what I meant by exploring _Zarkle_. Don't forget to review. All love. **

**_ChampagneTasteMoney_ : When I was planning this story I thought of many possible outcomes, but the ending is what really built the plot. The ending is what I dove into first, the beggining was the easiest to plan because it was calm. Then I added the whole bunch of drama which i'm personally proud of. Anyone could die next, who do you think that is? I'm dying to know what you're theory was. **

**_Eloi22_ : Maya is only dead in this story. There are plenty of others where she is alive so don't panic. =) And who knows? Will there be more deaths? Will the killer make another appearance? **

**Follow, Favorite and Review**


	8. With My Children

**Dark of Dawn**

 **...**

Farkle stumbled to walk. He could barely stand on his two feet as Zay pulled him foward, he could barely hear him.

His head ached as it was hard to process anything. They jumped; that was all he could remember.

"Farkle," Zay barked in order to get his attention.

He nodded.

"C'mon we gotta go. It'll be back..."

"I can't," he breathed as he fell down. "I give up, Zay. This...whatever the hell it is ... was not human. I saw it."

"That's why we need to run. We need to warn Maya, Lucas and Riley."

Farkle shook his head. "You're gonna have to leave without me." He sat down on the snow and buried his head in between his knees.

Zay sat next to Farkle once again and patted his back, "Can I tell you something?"

The genius scoffed giving Zay a light smile. "It's something serious. It's why i'm here."

Farkle turned to Zay, signaling for him to continue.

He took a deep breath and played with the snow for a while, "I'm going to be a dad."

"What?"

He took out the letter in his pockets and handed it to Farkle. He was quick to open it and read it:

 _Dear Zay,_

 _When you left Texas to go back to New York I felt like something was missing. You weren't the same as before and something in me wanted to ask you if there was another girl. I didn't know if I was being told the truth when you said you missed me and I didn't know if you stil felt the same about me. I let the stress get to me and I kept throwing up. I had stomach aches and craved a whole bunch of other foods that I never liked before. I didn't want to tell you because something in me already knew. I'm pregnant Zay. With your child._

 _I don't know how to end this letter but if you don't want the kid, i'll be taking care of it. I've always wanted to be a mother and with the success of my fathers ranch, I don't see me anywhere in life but a home filled with my children in it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Vanessa_

Farkle kept staring at the letter seconds after he finished. "Congrats man..."

"I wanted to forget. But now, that's all I think about."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, man. I got into Sac State, and that's on the other side of the country."

"Only time will tell," Farkle advised. "When we get out of this, you'll see her face-to-face and you'll know what you'll want to do."

"I hope so. Now," Zay stood up. "Was that enough to get you on your two feet?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. It was."

"Okay. Then hurry up. We should go before - "

It was too late.

Zay spotted something jumping around from tree to tree, "Let's go."

He has never ran that fast in his life, when he turned around he was surprised to see that Farkle was keeping up. Once he turned to look forward, one of those monsters stood there in front of him. He stopped, but managed to fall in front of it.

It jumped on him, but before it can make contact with it Zay put his hands out, hitting the monster in the face. Zay made contact with it's rough skin, but this time he yelled out in pain.

Farkle balled a pile of snow into his hands and threw it at the monster. 'It' turned around and jumped high in the air.

He didn't move, he could only stare at it.

Midair, the man stepped in and aimed his gun towards the monster. "RUN. MORE ARE COMING!"

Farkle ran towards Zay and from there they ran towards the lodge.

* * *

Lucas had his wounded foot placed on Riley's lap as she wrapped sterile bandage on it. The two sat on the couch placed inside the Minkus Living Room. A long sense of silence dawned on them as neither of them knew how to escape it. His cut wasn't as deep as she expected and hardly any blood was shed.

"What do we do now?" Riley asked as Lucas lifted his foot from her lap.

"We wait. Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?"

"That was before we were being chased down by that murderer," the brunette clarified. "I don't feel safe here."

"Neither do I but where the hell are we gonna go? It's not like we're surrounded by neighbors -"

Lucas stopped once he heard pounding at the door, he took one step forward but grimaced at the sight of pain.

"I got it," she stated, sitting him down.

Riley's trepidation subsided once she realized it was Farkle and Zay at the door. She quickly opened the door and let them in. "What happened? Where were you?"

"Lock it," Farkle breathed resting his hands on his knees, gasping for air. "The door...lock it."

Riley did as told.

"Zay, bud? What the hell happened?" Lucas asked impatiently.

"A man," he calmly breathed. "There was this man we found in a tunnel. He was fighting off this kind of monster with a fire machine and he saved our lives. He told us to run -"

"Okay. What about the fire tower? Did you contact anyone for help?"

Farkle and Zay exchanged looks before they shook their heads no.

"Oh God," Riley cried.

"We're gonna have to wait it out then..."

"Where? The fucking basement?" Riley questioned. "We have no place to go!"

"The guest cabin..." Lucas suggested, his voice cracking in the process.

"No. We can't go outside!" Farkle affirmed.

"Then?"

"We stay inside. We turn off all the lights and we try to go to sleep-!"

"You're an idiot-"

"And you're just some dumbass who embarasses people for a living!" the Genius clapped back.

For the millionth time that day silence once again induced thoughts of life and death. Riley dreaded the fear inside her just as much as the fear shown. "Our lives are in jeapardy..." she began. "Do you think it's right to turn on each other?"

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

All heads jerked in the direction of the door. "What the hell can that be?"

"I think I know who," Farkle announced as he made his way towards the door.

Once the man walked inside the room; he stopped and watched as all eyes were on him. "Boo," was all he could say before he started laughing.

Farkle closed the door and made sure it was locked before he stepped in front of the man. "That's it?"

"No," he waved them off into the living room. "Let me say what I came to say."

"You should never have returned," the man stated as they entered the living room. "You have no idea what you're up against on this mountain."

"What is he talking about?" Riley asked as she turned to Farkle.

"I don't-Idon't know," he stammered.

"Any man or woman who resorts to cannibalism in these mountains may there be forgiveness in such horrible sin. Now listen to me. I'm only gonna tell you this once. Don't matter if you believe me or not."

Riley stood up and shook her head. "Will you get to the point?"

"This mountain is cursed. It dwells in manipulation, fear, hunger...once you give in...there's no going back."

"What do we do then?"

"There's a basement in this lodge, right?"

All heads nodded.

"Go there."

"No," Lucas firmly stated. "It's not safe down there."

"Why not?"

"A man attacked us. He had a gun and wore a mask."

"What?" the man carrying a flamethrower asked.

"We can't go down there. Is there another way - ?"

 _Screek!_

"Shit," the man cursed. "They're back."

"Where do we go?" Farkle inqueried.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" the man asked Lucas.

He nodded.

"Have at it," he handed him the gun. "If you see him...shoot him in the knee. No place else. Understood?"

Lucas nodded.

"I'll be down there once i'm done taking care of these. Stay safe."

Once he walked out Riley noticed he dropped something. She waited until he left the lodge so she can saunter towards it. The brunette kneeled down and picked up what he dropped. For a second she didn't know what it us, she flipped it over and that's when she realized what it was.

In her hands...was the phone she lost.

* * *

Lucas held onto the gun, scared for his life. He didn't know what he should do. What would he do if out of the no where the man showed up and attacked them? How would he react? Would he shoot?

The room they were in was fairly small. Riley pointed out that there was a door behind a bunch of boxes Stuart had stored up. Now, while Zay blankly stared at his shoes and Farkle ran his hands through his hair; Lucas began to realize Smackle was no where with them.

"Wait," he spoke out as he stood up and looked all over the room.

"What happened?" Zay immediately asked. "What's wrong?"

"Smackle. Where is she?"

Riley stood up noticing she wasn't with them.

Zay sighed as he hung his head.

"Guys...where is she?"

"She's dead," Farkle answered firmly.

Riley began to cry, "Oh God. What the hell?"

"How?"

"We were surrounded by deer on a cliff and..." his voice quavered.

"One of the deers knocked her down the cliff," Zay concluded.

"Where's Maya?" Farkle asked as if his heart wasn't with him.

"She was eviscerated," the brunette answered after a seconds pause.

"What?"

"It was the guy who tried to attack us when we were in the guest cabin. He made me choose..." Lucas dejectedly advised.

The four of them stayed quiet. In that time Farkle took out the backpack the man handed him, he opened it up and took out a knife and many books. He examined the knife before reading the book.

"Can we just focus on how we're going to get the fuck out of here?"

"We can't," Farkle stated.

"I don't know about you but I still haven't given up hope. I will not die this weekend, none of us will," the brunette paced the room. "We need to live to tell this story."

"That's what you're concerned about?"

"About telling everyone that there's monsters on these mountains?" she questioned. "Then yeah!. Someone needs to take care of this problem."

"Guys check this out," Farkle stood up and placed the book on a table in front of them. "This is all the documentation he's kept on these monsters."

The group huddled up behind him to examine the book and get a closer look.

"Zay," Riley called out cautiously. "What's-what's that?"

"What?" he questioned.

"The bite," she pointed. "What bit you?"

He looked at the bite mark, "It bit me. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"What bit you?" Lucas clarified.

"The monster."

"What?"

"It's nothing. It's not that big of a deal."

"Zay," he put his hands out so they can remain a safe distance. "If that thing bit you-"

"I know what you're thinking. But i'm fine. I completely forgot about it."

"If that thing bit you. You can turn into one."

"That's ridiculous," Farkle said.

"That's how it worked. It's cannibalism - "

"He was bitten. Not eaten."

Lucas placed a hand on either temple and said, "You gotta go."

"WHAT?!"

"You're putting us in danger."

"Bullshit!"

"You'll turn on us," Lucas stated. "We can't trust you."

"Okay so if a dog bites you'll you turn into one?" Farkle defended. "We don't know if it workds that way. It could just be a bite."

"I'm letting you do this voluntarily."

"No. You're just making yourself feel better by kicking me out of here knowing all to well that there is a killer and a monster there ready to shred me to pieces like it did with Maya."

"Just get out!" Riley demanded.

Lucas aimed the gun he had at Zay. "Get out!"

"Calm down," Farkle spoke at Lucas.

"You're going to shoot me?" Zay asked in disbelief. "ME?"

"We're supposed to be safe in here and we're not if you're here."

"Just put the gun down. Guys...we're not going to do this. Don't shoot!"

Lucas stared hard at Zay as he aimed the gun at him. Could he do it? Is Lucas Friar capable of killing his best friend?

Riley looked away and covered her ears as she sat down. Farkle muttured a whole bunch of bad words while trying to calm Lucas down. Zay leaned himself on a wall not wanting to look at Lucas. His life was about to be over. Then, all that was heard...

was a gun fire.

* * *

 **Writers Note: Thank you so much for reading and what do you think happened? Who expected Zay to be a dad? Many moments led up to this. When Zay kept asking Farkle about his dad or not wanting to think about sex...anyone? Only two more chapters to go! What will happen? Will someone die? How will it end? So many questions that will be answered! In the next chapter the phsyco will be revealed and trust me, you won't see it coming! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**_Reviews:_**

 ** _Guest_ : Telling me to discontinue this story because I need to 'take another break' won't change my mind. I took a break for personal reasons and if you don't enjoy my story, kindly go somewhere else. _onceuponatime2011_ and _taylorcochran_ are amazing writers and apparently you show interest in them, so go there. By exploring _Zarkle_ I meant exploring their _friendship_ because they aren't close. If my story (not storie) doesn't make sense then save your advice for someone who cares. I only let your review slide because I had something to say...**

 ** _jaleftwich02_ : Interisting guess, but only time will tell. Which is tomorrow. ;) It's people like you who leave incredible compliments who make me continue and not the person above. Have an amazing day. **

**Eloi22: Luckily Farkle and Zay are okay...cept Zay, we don't know too much about him...yet. Don't worry, tomorrow you're answers will be revealed.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	9. Naive Litte Kids

**Dark of Dawn**

 **...**

"OH MY GOD," Riley yelled.

Lucas stared at the gun then back at Zay. Had he really shot him?

He turned back at Farkle then back at Zay. He didn't know what happened. His attention was captured by the deafening sound of the gun shot.

"Farkle," Lucas said. "Where'd you get the gun?"

"I had to get your attention somehow..." he informed. "We are not killing Zay. If you do -I swear to God Lucas- I will shoot you."

Lucas sat down on the ground and hung his head low. Riley sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We don't work on premonitions," Farkle stated. "No one. And I mean it. No one...will die in the same place my dad did."

"Understood?" he questioned.

Lucas, Zay and Riley nodded.

After many seconds of silence Farkle returned to the book that was in the man's backpack. He flipped through various pages before he found one that was interesting.

 _When a human is desperate and craves food; trapped in the mountain in fierce winter; the wendigo will take control and tempt our humanity. Even the strongest of man is weak. It will kill without remorse-often the ones closest to it. Wendigo's can only detect movement and can't be shot down. I've tried before. Their skin is rough and bulletproof. Only burning them stands a chance._

 _The Wendigo's bite is harmless. Nothing will happened-_

"No, no, no, no..." Farkle said.

"What happened?" Riley asked as she walked over to him.

"It says here...that...it's about the bite-"

"What does it say?"

"The bite," Farkle clarified. "It's not infectous."

"What?" Zay asked.

"You'll be okay."

"Okay?!" he blustered. "Lucas almost shot me and you expect me to be okay?!"

"But he didn't," Riley defended.

"Why are you talking? You were on his side."

Lucas stood up and took the journal from Farkle so he can read it. Once he did he came to a realization that he was wrong.

"I-Zay. I didn't know this was going to happen."

"I don't care. We've known each other for more than half of our lifes and you were willing to forget about that in a matter of minutes. There's no excuse, Lucas."

"Zay please. If you try to understand-"

"Understand my fist, asshat," at his words his fist made contact with Lucas left cheek.

Riley crouched down to make sure her boyfriend was okay. Just then the man walked in and noticed the alarming looks on everyone's face.

"...Should be safe for now," he reassured.

"We read your journal." Farkle stated.

"Now you know everything you need to know, Minkus."

It took a while before Farkle asked him; "Did you know my dad?"

"Your father was some kind of man. An entrepenuer, owner of a multi-million dollar company..." he began. "I knew about him...he didn't know about me."

Farkle nodded.

"These Wendigo's are limited," the man informed. "There aren't many. Several years ago an estimated amount of forty five miners were trapped under a cave and only 30 of them made it out alive. Those miners resorted to cannibalism and ate from the one's that were dead."

"That's why there's Wendigo's?" Lucas asked.

"That's why there's Wendigo's," he asnwered.

"How did you end up here?"

"I was hunting someone..."

"Someone?"

"I never found him. I was planning on leaving when _they_ came."

"The Wendigo's?"

"Yes. They were everywhere."

"Can we just focus on getting out of here?" Zay inqueried. "Please?"

"There is no way out. The only sign of life isn't till at least one hundred miles away."

"We wait until daylight. I doubt there will be any out at the time...right?" Lucas turned to the man.

He nodded. "At day it's quiet."

"The cable car station can fit all of us. We leave and by ten in the morning a bus should be waiting for us."

"Why would a bus be waiting for us? We planned on leaving two days from now."

"The bus is carrying food. Whoever the driver is we can ask them for help."

"And we leave..." Riley concluded. "That's it? That's all we have to do?"

"Maybe. But we wait...for now."

* * *

Riley sat on the corner of the room while Lucas played with the palm of her hand. Her eyes had never been this red before and she'd never felt _loss_ in her life.

 _Loss_.

Even the word sounded strange to her.

At an early age in her life Riley had everything. She had Maya, a healthy family, her friends and the unofficial thing with Lucas. But that just showed how temporary things can be.

Truth is; she noticed Maya was slipping away from her when the whole triangle started.

Lucas wasn't to blame for their loss in friendship. But sometimes she did wonder what her friendship with Maya would've been if Lucas never interfered. Would they still be sleeping at each others house? Or would they still finish each others sentences?

She didn't know because it never happened.

Instead she and Lucas got in an argument, he chose Maya a year after. And two months into their relationship Riley slept with him. After that she wanted it to stop, she was confused but she enjoyed it. She enjoyed Lucas' company and the feeling he gave her.

A tear fell from her eyes and the man was quick to notice. "I'm sorry about your friend, Maya."

"She didn't deserve to die that way."

"We don't always expect what needs to be expected..."

"I know, but we couldn't stop it. And-" she stopped herself and looked at the man. "Wait...how'd-how'd you know?"

Lucas stood up at her question and watched as Riley stood up. "We were alone when it happened. Unless..."

"What is it?" Zay asked.

"Unless you were the man in the operator. Oh my God. You were the one that made Lucas choose! You KILLED Maya."

The Texan turned to the man and looked at him. In a matter of seconds he aimed the gun at his forehead.

 ** _"Ben Walkers. Male. Last seen, March 17, 1988. Last known adress, Elmwood Pines..."_**

 ** _"We've been through the case files and there's nothing we can do. We have no legal power to restrict his movement."_**

"You're Ben Walkers," Lucas clarified. "The Minkus' wanted to lock you up for something, but you got away..."

He began to laugh. "Surprise."

Riley began to cry.

Lucas didn't hesitate to shoot the gun, but once he did no bullets came out.

"You naive little kids," he taunted. "Did you really think i'd give you a gun with bullets in it if I planned on killing you guys?"

Lucas stared at the gun in disbelief.

"You wanna know what I did with the remainings of her body?"

Riley shook her head as tears ran down her eyes.

"I skinned her. And with the remainings...well, that's what i'm gonna have you guys eat."

Lucas tackled the man and punched him when he was on the floor. Farkle separated the two and picked up the guy from the floor, slamming his back on the wall in the process. He grabbed his head and punched him again and again and again and again and again...

 **Writers Note: Sorry guys if I posted this late. Believe it or not, but this has to be longest chapter i've written in a day. SIX EFFING HOURS OF EXCRUCIATING TYPING! What do you think about _that_ twist? I expected people to notice the man (Ben Walkers) to be the psycopath. I would've expected it if I didn't write this story. Thank you guys for the support and make sure to leave a review. I've noticed this has been happening, but always know I post a chapter day after day. Tomorrow is the last one and if it doesn't post on the archive know that the last chapter should be posted after 6:50 pm. If you're a guest (who plans on reviewing) please give yourselves a review. Make this last review that I get to acknowledge count. Love ya'll. **

_**ChampagneTasteBeerMoney:**_ **I didn't really have a strategy for killing off Maya and Smackle, but it would've been smart if I did. And interesting assumption on Farkle dying next. Who knows? He might live.**

 _ **jaleftwich02: Yeah, well that guy that was nice to Farkle and Zay is the one that was going to kill them. But who knows, will he? And I know, people can be assholes. But how I see it; if they have something to say then they have something to say. They just need to know the other person can put them in their place. Cya tomorrow too.**_

 _ **Mr. Authentic: Their fates have already been sealed. I already know what happens at the end - some of the perks about being a writer. When I write a chapter as simple as one thousand words it takes me hours. How long did it take for you to write a chapter for Her Guardian Angel? Anyways, thank you for the review. **_

_**violet1429: YOU WERE RIGHT! Zay didn't get shot. Instead Farkle shot something else to get Lucas' attention. And Zarkle has always been a friendship in my opinion that has great potential.**_

 _ **KindnessFan:**_ **I will definetely be taking some of your advice. I do me and will continue to do me. And I guess the phsyco is revealed. Thank you and I can't wait to see more of you.**

 ** _volleyballer82_ : Can't make any promises, sweatheart. What's been written has been written. Thank you. I always try to make my stories fit a movie concept. **

**FlowerPower5: Hopefully it did satisfy your quench. But I personally think it didn't. This story has six main characters with the psycopath being an extra. But who knows? Aside from the four and the stalker there can be another character. Bye...**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	10. And Then There Was One

**Dark of Dawn**

 **...**

 **SORRY IT'S LATE! MY FRIENDS AND I WENT SOMEWHERE FOR HALLOWEEN AND I FORGOT TO POST THE CHAPTER.**

...

"Farkle," Lucas said realizing he'd been hitting Ben for a while now. "That's-that's enough."

He had to pull the genius away from him in order to get him to stop.

Ben slid down the wall covered in blood. His nose wasn't facing the right way and his eyes began to swell. He looked beat up, but he still carried that smirk in his face.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Riley yelled, frightening Lucas in the process. "Wipe that smirk off your face before-"

"STOP!" Lucas yelled. "JUST STOP!"

He ran a hand through his hair, "Guys. We only have a few hours. Nothing will happen if we take out our anger on him."

"Won't change anything either," Zay agreed.

"Exactly. We just have to tolerate his bullshit for a few more hours," he sauntered towards Riley to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine," she waved him off not wanting him to touch her.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

"I can't do this," Riley said standing up from her seat. "I can't. Everytime I look at him, I see Maya being chopped up into pieces. I'm sorry...I just; I can't."

"It's okay."

Ben began to laugh. "Do you hear her too-?"

Riley began to step towards him, but Lucas pulled her back.

It scared him to think that she'd act on anger just like he has. Lucas has been trying to calm himself down but he's starting to figure he can't supress it.

"Look, we can't do anything. I don't want him here either, but we wait until tomorrow..."

As Lucas turned around he noticed that Ben has stood up too. Lucas pushed him back to the wall, choking him in the process. "I'm getting sick and tired of you. You are really testing my patience and I swear to God I WILL kill you - "

"Like I did your bitch-?"

He punched him in the stomach and threw him back towards the wall.

Riley covered her eyes and crouched down wanting to cover the tears in her eyes.

She then came to a realization she hadn't realized before.

Lucas let him go, but Ben remained on his feet.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Why what?" he grunted.

"Why did you kill her?"

He didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!"

Ben could only laugh. Riley shook her head in disappointment and stared at him with such loath. He was her aversion, her disgust...

She gave him a dead look before turning her back on him. Lucas was in between the two when he watched as she walked away and in that moment nothing tempted him more than to just hurt Ben. Before he could act on his anger, Riley took out the scissors in her hands and stapped Ben in the collarbone. Her waist hit Lucas shoulder and he pulled her back.

Ben fell down to the floor with the scissors in him. Lucas raised a questioning eyebrow at Riley also centered with surprise and hurt.

What was worse was that Riley didn't feel any guilt. Why would she? Why would she feel bad for someone who had taken so much from her life? "For Maya..."

Zay stared at the body then looked at Riley, Farkle did the same.

He crouched down and checked his pulse.

He couldn't feel any. "She must've hit something. He's dead."

"What?" Zay asked.

"Oh my God," Farkle sighed as he stepped away. "He's...dead."

Lucas looked at Riley then back at Ben. He could barely say anything. Riley looked at her hands filled with blood.

She really did want him dead.

 **...**

"We can't stay in here," Riley told them. "We need to go to the guest cabin, Ben's gone. The only thing we need to worry about is the Wendigo's."

"The Wendigo's are one hundred times worse."

"His journal said that they can't see movement. If we're quiet maybe -"

"We're just putting ourselves at risk..."

"We can just ger rid of the body..."

"No. We'll just be tampering with it, if we leave maybe we can make it to the cabin. It beats staying in here with...him," Farkle said staring at the body.

 **...**

The four ran out the basement and into the leaving room.

Zay stayed behind to see if anything was in the man's backpack. In the smallest pocket, he found a lighter.

He placed it in his pockets before running out. He ran through the hallways and up the stairs, once he made it towards the first floor he realized everything was quiet.

Riley was infront of him and she took her hand out, signaling him to slow down. A chandelier was placed directly above them and when he looked up...it was there.

A wendigo stood on top and to the front of the door another wendigo was there.

"Don't...move...a muscle," Riley whispered loud enough for him to hear.

The one that was on the ground jumped high in the air towards where the one on the chandelier was. From the looks of it, none where interested in the other.

One attacked the other sending it straight towards the fireplace where it broke a gas pipe. They continued to throw each other across the room until one got it's head ripped apart.

The wendigo walked towards Farkle's direction but he remained still. He couldn't move when something as evil as that was only inches away from him.

Lucas looked at the pipe that had been broken, he then turned to the lightswitch and then looked at Riley. She seemed to understand what he meant since she gave him a reassuring nod.

Riley took a step back merely because she wanted to distract the wendigo so Lucas can walk towards the switch.

A loud creak was heard as the monster roared in anger. It's frightening teeth aimed at Riley, it then began to move towards her.

Lucas placed his palm over the light bulb and used his strength to silently break it. Once he did he turned towards Riley who silently nodded at him.

Riley made her way towards the door as Farkle took three steps back.

Once the brunette was safe, Lucas followed after her. He turned to Zay and pointed to the switch-silently letting him know to turn it on.

Zay and Farkle looked at each other, he gestured towards the door using his head.

He nodded.

Farkle wasn't far from the door when he turned around to look at Zay.

Zay then took out the lighter.

"NO!" Farkle yelled. But it was too late. He was blasted feet from the air.

 **...**

Riley stood up from the ground, coughing. She turned towards the lodge to only see it in flames.

"LUCAS!" she yelled as she picked herself up. "FARKLE!"

She stopped in her tracks when she found Farkle. Half of him was burned while the other half was bruised. "Oh my God," she gasped.

"NO, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" she cried. "Farkle."

Memories of them as young kids came rushing towards her as she looked at her dead friend.

From the corner of her eye a figure approached her. She looked towards it. But before she could say anything, she was hit in the head, knocking her out in the process.

 **...**

Riley woke up inside a dark, cold room. Shackles were wrapped around her arms and blood ran from her left temple. Her head ached but she was more worried about the place she was in.

A bearded man crouched down in front of her and caressed her cheeks.

"And then there was one," his voice was raspy and eerie. "Finally..."

"Where am I?"

"Safe," he answered.

"Lucas?" she began. "Where's Lucas?"

His light brown eyes mirrored her own, "Don't worry about him..."

"Who-who are you?"

"Oh c'mon. You don't remember me?" His hands were still touching her face. "You were very young when we last met."

Riley looked at him before she made a run for it, she was quickly pulled back by the shackles.

"Not so fast, my beautiful."

"Please. Just let me go, please."

"I just got you...I'm never letting you go now."

"Please," she begged.

Riley stared at him for a while before she realized who he was. "NO!"

He smiled. "Surprise, beautiful."

"NO. You're dead, you're dead."

"Am I?"

"You're not him. YOU'RE NOT HIM!"

"I am," he nodded. "I am for you."

"You're Stuart..." she cried. "Farkle's dad..."

He kissed her forehead for five slow seconds. "Now we can be together."

He winked at her and began to walk away.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. "PLEASE! LET ME GO!"

 _But he never did..._

* * *

 **Writers Note: What a chapter? Many moments lead to that scene. From the pedophilia papers to the picture of Riley, everything led to this moment. I know it may not me what you guys wanted, but from the very beginning I was like: _there's no happy ending in this one._ Thank you guys for giving me such an incredible experience. If it wasn't for your reviews I probably would've discontinued this story. Thank you guys so much and have an amazing Halloween. **

**Mr. Authentic:** **You guys. Show some love to this person right here. Amazing writer and fantastic person. I hope this story differed from the actual game _Until Dawn. Thank you for reviewing and let me know what you think._**

 ** _KindnessFans: You. You are definetely something special. Wherever you are just know that there are good people and you are definetely one of them. I concider myself a nice person - but at times-when the matter is personal- I am the motherfucking devil. I wil defentely want to see more of you. Thank you so much for these ten day filled with your amazing reviews. Love you._**

 ** _violet1429: My priority for this story wasn't any ships. It wasn't Rucas and it wasn't Lucaya, it was the twist and turns I made. And you're right, that doesn't sit right with me either. Sleeping with two girls...wrong. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope to see more of you. You were sort of right about one of the remaining for will die...'cept only one lived...maybe ;)_**

 ** _ChampagneTasteBeer Money: Farkle was the one punching Ben, continously._**

 ** _Eloi22: The story was filled with many twist and i'm greatful you were apart of it. And yeah, their friendship didn't end in a good matter. Thank you for reviewing._**

 ** _This journey was beyong incredible and I can't thank you guys enough for this. I waited 4 months, but it was worth it to see many people enjoyed it. And who knows...maybe there will be a next year?_**

 ** _For the last time;_**

 ** _Follow, Favorite and Review_**


End file.
